


The Star Festival

by Rei_Identikal (Rei_Rozen)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Rozen/pseuds/Rei_Identikal
Summary: POV of Capricorn Shura.Aiolos was Shura’s first love, but he eventually killed Aiolos as his first mission.Deathmask is Shura’s playmate since the childhood and they’ve got sexual relationship for quite a long time.This time he was on his mission and he’s got a wet dream of Aiolos while he was knocked down.





	The Star Festival

 

**The Star Festival**

 

 

I felt a warm body next to me while sleeping.

"Shura"

I heard the voice and opened my eyes to find him watching me.

"Aiolos......"

I stretched my hand and touched his curly dark blond hair. You were surely there.

"Sorry, I've woke you up."

He grabbed my wrist with your thick fingers.

"No,

you shouldn't be sorry. When I waggled my neck, you smiled in the darkness.

 

 

"Smells rainy, doesn't it?"

The window was half open and it let a moist, light breeze come in to the attic. He said, combing up his curly hair, rocking in the wind. The window was half open and let a moist, light breeze into the attic.

 

 

I spread my legs as he asked and accepted his fingers in the anus.

"uh,"

I'm too used to getting something inside it. It turns me on, however, to have your fingers in my unclean organ. And the feeling of immorality makes me aroused.

"Aio....los......?"

He squeezed and plastered the sap of my wet penis on the folds. He put his fingers in there again, and stopped suddenly, looking at the window.

 

"I have to leave, when the first rain drops fall."

He finished the words and continued to explore inside of me with his finger.

 

 

 

"Oh,"

My body, trained to be naughty trapped his finger on the soft spot.

"Here, you feel it?

You're so obedient, Shura.” He smiled to me and my anal folds, constricted by the sensation.

"Shura......"

His finger was touching the same spot repeatedly, as if he's watching my reaction. The touch got stronger, as if it's knocking the spot.

 

 

 

 

"uh,,,,oh, yeah,,,,huh!"

 

He rolled me over without noticing, while knocking on my prostate with his ideal touch. My dilated anus received his saliva and another finger of him. It reminds me of the saying "spitting on someone who you hate." I got fulfilled with gloomy delectation, however, thinking of him spitting on my vulgar organ.

 

 

 

Watery noise from where he stirs sounded in my ears. Three fingers entered my anus, which was enough dilated. My body got squatted and fooled with the fingers going in and out.

 

 

 

Then, the raindrops started to splash on the window.

"Oh"

His fingers stopped moving again.

"Sorry, Shura,"

But I have to go. Before his voice finished saying that, his presence had disappeared.

"Ai......olos......?"

I was left behind with myself on hands and knees on the bed.

"......what's happening?"

I looked around the attic while on all fours, found no one around. I fell onto the bed, and then I found the bed I was lying turned into a puddle.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Shura...... Shura......"

I opened my eyes, as I heard faltering besides my ear. I felt the tremorous fingers on my shoulder, how tightly his arms embraced me, and the metallic sound of jarring armors.

"Death....mask?"

His gray eyes were watching me. I saw a lightening flashing over his silver hair. The sound of falling rain was beating my eardrums. Lord, am I in the war field? All of a sudden, memories from just before came rushing back.

 

 

"Did you faint again?"

The guy, who smiled with a possible relief, stroked my cheek. I felt a familiar touch of the fingers.

"You're all bloody

can you taste that?” He wiped up the blood with his hand, which got all wet in the rain. Then, it gave me a bloody taste.

"Idiot"

I probably meant both of us. As I wondered why I was knocked down on the street, although I had managed to complete the mission.

 

 

"Can't you stop being knocked out with your hard-on?"

You, a pervert! He hugged me, grabbed my head, and put his forehead on to mine.

"Raining...."

Huge raindrops were beating and flooding on the gold clothes. His silver hair, which got wet with the rain, reflected the darkness of the night.

"Shura"

I heard the familiar voice in the sound of rain. The lips, which were calling me, fell on to my lips.

 

 

 

 

 

Lord, it was also raining in the night, when he died.

 

 

 

 

End

 

written on 7, July, 2015,

translated in April, 2018, Rei @ Identikal

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original title was “La Fête des étoiles” (in French).  
> In Japan, we celebrate the star festival on the 7th of July.  
> This tradition is based on old Chinese folk story "The Cowherd and the Weaver Girl”.  
> The separated couple meets across the Milky Way once a year on the day.  
> Special Thanks to Ritchee for Beta Reading.  
>   
> To all, thank you for reading, and best wishes.


End file.
